


Lemon Pie is Also Romantic

by ScaredOfHam



Series: Candles Are So Romantic [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Jokes, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I dont think this is as good as the first one, M/M, More Fluff, More angst, Past Child Abuse, Ryuji helps Akira play video games, Ryuji is definitely making sure his mom's birthday is perfect, Ryuji is so sweet and pure, Ryuji's mom doting on her son, This is so much longer than I intended for it to be, Very immature and stupid dirty jokes, sucky summary I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaredOfHam/pseuds/ScaredOfHam
Summary: Two losers make a pie. Lots of fluff and gay shit.





	Lemon Pie is Also Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST OFF, FULL CREDIT FOR THIS IDEA GOES TO @elenorasweet becuase this was originally just a one shot until someone actually wanted a sequel omg I'm still so happy. ;u; And they gave me the idea so gah credit to them again, thank you thank you thank you for the inspiration and encouragement!!! And thanks to all the people that left kudos/comments/bookmarks on the first one!!! I have been sooo happy ever since I posted it, it's such a honor that people enjoyed something I wrote!!
> 
> Okay, I'm not sure if this should be rated G or T. Nothing sexual actually happens but there are a lot of dirty jokes...(And none of them are tactful either. X,D) I'm just going to leave it at G for now and if someone wants me to change it, please tell me and I will. :)

It wasn't just that Akira now enjoyed staying at Leblanc and attending Shujin; ever since Ryuji came into his life, he'd been the happiest he'd  _ever_ been, happier than he'd even thought he could ever _possibly_ be. 

School, of course, was like a completely different world compared to what it'd been before. Class was still boring and people still talked shit about him, but he made good grades (which made Sojiro happy) and when classes ended Akira spent every moment he could with Ryuji (which made Akira happy.)

Ryuji was just... so, _so_ fucking amazing. He was definitely the sweetest person ever, always lending Akira his manga, showing up to a school he hated every single day just to talk to him, listening to Akira rant about coffee without once getting aggravated, and of course, a hundred million other things, just like the best friend Akira had never once had but always wanted. 

Obviously, there were other things he could do with Ryuji that definitely weren't in the "best friend" field. They didn't give a shit about cuddling or kissing in public as everyone already hated them, which Akira had to admit was quite thrilling in its own way. It was such a nice feeling, to be able to hold Ryuji's hand and lean against his shoulder during  _yet another_ school assembly or make out with him by the vending machines without caring if someone saw them. 

They'd gotten almost ridiculously close in such a tiny amount of time, talking about absolutely everything together. Neither one of them knew explicit details yet, but they both had the rough outlines of each other's past; Akira had never once confided in someone before so even that was a lot for him, and as for Ryuji, Akira was pretty damn sure his life story had been dragged out by Kamoshida to the public- that shitty excuse for a teacher had probably found out by snooping through police records or something- regardless, he didn't think everyone knew becuase Ryuji wanted them to. Frankly, it pissed him off to no end. Even though Akira wasn't the type to care about what other people thought, any derisive comments directed towards Ryuji honestly made him want to fucking kill someone, but he was worried Ryuji would freak out if he did something like that, so as of right now, he would have to keep his mouth shut and his anger inside. 

...Anyway. Life was funny, as right after his experience at school had done a 180, Sojiro had a complete change of heart. Just two days after he'd met Ryuji, Sojiro had been waiting for him when he came home from school, asking him to take a seat before the coffee table; Sojiro had closed the store and everything. 

Akira had been positive he was about to learn that Sojiro had somehow discovered he'd snuck out the other day to attempt to purchase Satanic candles and/or that he'd found out one of his customers had left their wallets in one of the booths and Akira had taken all of the money and bought fucking  _candles;_ but instead Sojiro had looked him in the eyes and said, "Kid, I've been a real prick to you and I needed to apologize about it. I can tell you've actually been trying. Your grades are good and you've helped me with Leblanc without bitching- I shouldn't have treated you the way I have been."

Initially, Akira had been sure he was pulling a prank. "Sir...?"

He'd smiled wrily. "No need to call me that. And yes. I've been out of line and I'm going to lay back on you now. Hell, you're a teenager; I bet you want to go out at night and such-I don't mind if you do that from now on, or want to go to a friend's, so long as you don't get in anymore trouble. Ur, assuming you have friends, that is."

Akira had restrained a smirk. "I might have one."

"I don't like that tone, but I'm not even going to ask." Sojiro went to the door, fresh sunlight pouring in as he changed the sign to OPEN. "Enjoy your freedom, kid."

Akira, however, had just texted Ryuji to tell him the news and then helped with the dishes. By the time he'd dried his hands, Ryuji had textend back- Akira saved every message from Ryuji that was adorable (in other words, he had saved every text from the other boy) and this one was definitely going on his list of favorites:  _HELL YEAH!!!!!1! You gotta come over tomorrow, we can play video games and read manga and eat ramen and shit!_

Akira had smiled so hard it'd hurt.  _That's so romantic._

_Dude... -_-_

Needless to say, he had gone to Ryuji's the next day. The Sakamoto residence was tiny, more than a bit run-down, and completely pleasant to be in. He'd barely gotten a look at the place before Ryuji had ushered him to his room, mumbling something about how his mom would come home later and that Akira would love her becuase she was so 'effin nice. 

Ryuji's room was adorable. The walls were obviously hand-painted yellow, and even though Ryuji claimed to hate reading there was a huge (though obviously bargain-bought) bookcase filled with... upon closer inspection, Akira realized that every single thing inside the shelves was, in fact, manga. On top of the case was the cherry candle, already burned halfway down.

Akira had smirked, picking it up and tilting it a bit to confirm that he had indeed used it that much in such a short time (there was a cheap yellow lighter beside where it had been on the bookcase and everything.) "Like it?"

"Yeah! It reminds me of you-" He broke off, blushing adorably, then kicked two beanbags in front of his tiny TV, taking the bag that had ramen stains all over it for himself. "C'mon, let's get this shit started, man."

Akira took a few more moments to glance at everything else- he'd obviously attempted to make his bed before Akira came last night without it going too well, which Akira found almost painfully cute. There were a few dumbells in the corner, and a dresser with broken drawers stacked with old CD's and several video games. Ryuji whined, "C'moooooooooon. Stop gawkin' and sit down, my room ain't that interesting and it's time for you to get your ass kicked anyway."

Akira had huffed, plopping down indignantly. "I doubt it."

Ryuji rolled his eyes. "Dude, you can't be the candle master, get good grades, be really hot, and also be good at video games! Seriously!"

"Heh."

"What?"

"You just called me hot~."

Ryuji got flustered so easily and Akira loved every second of it. "Sh-Shuddup!" Without furather ado, he had started to get the game set up. 

Akira would have helped, but the fact was he had never actually really played a video game before; his parents had never let him. He, of course, didn't want Ryuji to realize this, but with each round of whatever button-mashing fighting game thing this was... Akira'd had his eyes focused only on the TV and controller as he struggled to get even a single move in, not noticing Ryuji watching him (Akira never even had a reason to suspect that Ryuji's eyes were anywhere but the screen with how thoroughly he was kicking Akira's ass) but then Ryuji had closed out of it after the most recent sucktacular match ended, and, with that smooth, rapid way of pressing buttons to get to a desired menu that only avid gamers could pull off, entered Practice Mode.

Before Akira could even look at him, Ryuji had slid behind him, his hands moving on top of Akira's and gently guiding his fingers over the controller. "Here..." Ryuji's voice was so soft, and right next to his ear so that he could literally  _feel_ the tingle of his warm breath hitting his skin. "You use this to move around and shit..."

Akira let him move his thumb over the joystick, his heartbeat roaring in his ears. Ryuji was straddling him, his legs in Akira's lap and his chin perched on the ravenette's shoulder, his hands  _so_ warm against his own. They were rough, far more calloused than Akira's, and for whatever reason the sensation of his skin scratching Akira's hands fucking killed him, and of  _course_ Ryuji didn't notice any of this, just softly explaining the controls to him like it was a totally normal thing, like he honestly thought Akira could care about that when Ryuji was fucking holding him like this...

Akira had nuzzled against his cheek and Ryuji had just looked at him with that ridiculously happy smile and then started explaining combos... Akira was fucking in love with this man. Before he could say something stupid, they'd heard a door open and jumped in unison. Ryuji hastily paused the game, smiling self-consciously. "You mind sayin' hi? My Mom's been wantin' to meet you..."

Akira smirked, getting up and stretching. "Of course I do. Lead the way."

Ryuji had done just that, and they'd gone downstairs to be greeted with the sight of a flustered woman placing bags of fast food on the table near the door. "Hey, Mom!" 

She'd glanced up to him and her face just lit up, both of them closing the distance between each other. Akira watched as she hugged him; he loved the way Ryuji didn't get embarrassed about doing this in front of him, like every other teenager probably would have been. It just showed that he'd had a shit life and and knew and appreciated the good things he had... But even with knowing that Ryuji had suffered the same way he had, Akira couldn't help but get a bit jealous at how overtly sweet their relationship was. 

He shoved that aside, focusing on Ryuji (also known as The One Good Thing in Akira Kurusu's Entire Life) and his mom. She was so short, much more so than Akira had been expecting; she only came up to Ryuji's chest."Hey, sweetie. And is this the Akira I've heard so much about?"

He hadn't gave a crap about hugging his mom in front of his boyfriend, but at this Ryuji's face had flushed. "Y-Yeah."

"It's so nice to meet you, Sakamoto-san, I've heard such wonderful things about you." She'd seemed delighted at being adressed so respectfully, hugging Akira before he could react. He could literally feel the tension in her shoulders when he returned the embrace. She smelled like grease; Akira assumed one of her jobs was in fast food. 

After a few moments she pulled away, smiling up at him. She looked twice her age, with shadows darkening the area beneath her eyes and stress wrinkles starting to appear, but even so  she still looked at him so warmly. "I'm so glad to meet you as well. It's so amazing to know that you're friends with Ryuji. People judge him, but he's such a sweet boy."

"I know he is." Now Ryuji's entire face was crimson as he dug some paper plates out of a cupboard and placed them next to the bags. 

His mother had glanced over when the cuboard had been shut noisily, noticing her son's mortified expression and mentally scolding herself. "Help yourselves, I have to send a few emails for the office-"

"Eat somethin' first." Ryuji objected. 

She'd rolled her eyes, taking a small box of take-out from the bag. To Akira she said, "And he'll drive you insane, worrying about you all the time, but I assure you he always means well-"

Ryuji looked completely humiliated; Sakamoto-san frowned, starting towards her room. "You boys tell me if you need anything. I hope you enjoy your time here, Akira!" She called out before closing a door somewhere Akira couldn't see. 

"She's so sweet." Akira said, not commenting on Ryuji's overt embarrassment, just grabbing a plate and starting to heap food on it without looking at him. 

 Ryuji was so glad he hadn't brought up the obvious. "I know..." His tone was bittersweet. "One day I'm gonna be able to help her again."

"If you ever need me to tutor you, just ask."

Ryuji's eyes widened. "F-For real?"

Akira leaned over and kissed him, pulling away after a moment to stare into his beautiful eyes. "Why wouldn't I? Now come on, I have to kick your ass at video games."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Most people would have become frustrated or jealous, but Ryuji was simply appreciative and proud at how great Akira was at everything; it didn't take him long and he was actually giving Ryuji a challenge, though he still only actually won the occasional round Ryuji went easy on him (he didn't want to do it often and have Akira figure out, but from the way Akira reacted whenever he managed to successfully kill Ryuji's character, he might have already caught on.)

Eventually, after another win on Ryuji's side, Akira had abruptly stood and stretched. "Ryuji?" 

"Yeah, man?"

"I'm tired."

"Oh. Then- wait, dude it's only nine!"

"Really? I'm usually asleep by now." Ryuji stared at him, his mouth agape. "I always hear this voice, you see, telling me to go to sleep. Sometimes it lets me stay up, but not usually. It's kind of... girl-ish,  _cat-ish_  even-"

Ryuji rolled his eyes, throwing a plastic fork at him. "You're so 'effin extra."

"I know. Now light that candle and let's have sex."

"WHAT-"

"I'm just kidding. I'm tired now, maybe later." He laughed softly at Ryuji's indescribable expression. 

The blonde shook his head. "You're insane."

"No, I'm just really tired."

"Alright." Ryuji started to turn the game off. "You take the bed, I'll go downstairs n'-" 

"No. I wanted to cuddle with you."

 Ryuji kept his attention on the game. "You're jokin' again, aren't you?" 

"Um. No."

"You're really killin' me, man." He sighed, climbing into his bed. He'd wanted to do this ever since they'd first got together, but he also knew he was a loud and obnoxious sleeper and it'd probably get on Akira's nerves. 

"You're not going to change?"

"No, I just sleep in whatever I'm wearin'."

"That's admirable."

"I'm pretty 'effin awesome."

"I know. Where's the bathroom?"

Ryuji gave him directions and he returned a few minutes later; Ryuji didn't really see what he was wearing as he almost immediately turned off the lights and laid next to him. 

Instantly, Ryuji had clung onto him. "Ugh... Wake me up if I start suffocatin' you or something." And then he fell asleep. Just like that. Akira was going to  _die,_ this boy was just too fucking adorable...

He kicked the blanket overy them with his feet, not wanting to move away from Ryuji's hold, but even that had Ryuji grumbling in his sleep and draping his leg over Akira. 

Akira hadn't realized he had even fallen asleep, just knew that one second he was fawning over how adorable Ryuji was and the next he was listening to Ryuji curse loudly as he fumbled around in the dark to try to get his phone off the nightstand and turn the blaring rock-music alarm off.

His mom had already left for her office job as they got ready for school. It broke Akira's heart, knowing how hard she worked and how desperately Ryuji wanted to help but couldn't because no one woukd hire him due to his grades. 

Which was probably why that same day he'd asked Sojiro if he could get a job the second he'd arrived home. He worked at the beef bowl shop every night, went to school, aced everything, talked to Ryuji, helped Sojiro, went to work, and repeated the process day after day. He'd been grounded from sleep often as a kid, so functioning on little to no rest wasn't really all that difficult at this point in his life. 

He didn't tell Ryuji, of course, as it would only make him feel bad, but Akira liked the idea of being able to help him, to take care of him. All those stupid love songs finally made sense. Ryuji had, in such a short time, became the light in his life, a concrete reason to live. As stressful as it was to work at that restaurant, the ridiculous workload and rude customers weren't as nerve-wracking as his parents, especially not when everytime he even thought of Ryuji's  _name_ his mood literally  _skyrocketed._

He didn't spend any of the money he earned, saving it all until now, about a week before Sakamoto-san's birthday. That night, rather than going to work, he went to the jewlery store in the Underground Mall... then saw the price tags and decided to hit Central Street instead. 

On one of the street corners was a shady-looking man with several suitcases lined with jewelry, calling out to passerby the same way he did every night when Akira passed by on his way to work. He looked genuinely surprised when the ravenette plopped down in front of him. 

"How much is everything?"

The prices were still steep, with the earrings starting the cheapest, necklaces and bracelets towards the halfway mark, and rings the most expensive; Akira kept his eyes glued on the necklaces, leaning forward to touch one of them.

"Hey! Don't be doing that!"

"Fine." Akira huffed, keeping his hand over them as he rolled his eyes, his glasses reflecting the lights of nearby stores. 

The man scowled, clearly noticing how suspicious Akira seemed and focusing to make sure he didn't take anything. "I bet you don't even have the money for any of this. And if you do, you probably stole it."

Akira smirked, replying snarkily, "Does it really matter so long as you get paid?" As the man focused on the necklaces Akira's hand continued to gravitate over, Akira's other hand slid to the ring suitcase and swiped one he'd noticed the moment he sat down without glancing in that direction; thank God it was nighttime and he couldn't clearly see him, even as he stuffed the ring in his pocket. 

"Alright, kid, are you actually going to buy something or not?"

"That." He pointed to one with a thin gold chain and a silver dolphin curled around a sapphire. 

"Ah." He smirked. "For some hot girl?"

"No. For myself."

The man grew even more wary as he told him the price, continuing to glare even after Akira had paid and left with it.

He managed to get to the outside of the bookstore before he went into a laughing fit; it took everything he had not to text Ryuji about how hilarious that had been. No, he had to keep this a surprise. 

When he got home and started to clean for an already-departed Sojiro, he took two empty boxes of coffee beans and put them inside. Not exactly tactful, but it did the job and would make what was actually inside more of a surprise... And besides, he sure as hell didn't have the money to buy a cute box after  _that._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryuji met him at the station the next morning, looking as adorable puppy-ish happy to see him as always. They'd only just started to talk, however, before the train came.

"Oh, look at that! There's actually a seat open for once!" Ryuji exclaimed when they boarded, his voice full of that childish excitement Akira adored. 

"You should take it."

"Nah, man. I need the exercise."

"But your leg-"

" 'S fine, dude."

"Fine." Akira grabbed his wrist, took a seat, and yanked Ryuji into his lap; rather than get flustered, the blonde just snickered. The people sitting next to them shot them both a distasteful glare, but neither boy noticed it.

"So I found something." Akira started.

"My search history?"

Akira stiffened. "What's in your search history?"

"It was just a joke, man." Ryuji snickered, playfully punching his shoulder. 

Akira stared at him dubiously for a few moments, then reached into his bag and pulled out one of the boxes. "It's for your mom."

Ryuji's face lit up as he gently opened the box, his mouth also opening when he saw what was inside. "For real...? Holy shit!" He carefully pulled it out, his eyes like Sojiro's extra large coffee mugs filled with the prettiest shade of coffee in existence as he admired every detail. "She'll love it so much! Thank you! Holy shit!"

Akira smiled, hugging his waist gently. "I'm glad you think so."

"How'd you find it?"

"That's a secret~." 

Ryuji laughed, still looking at the necklace in pure glee. "Shit, man. You're so 'effin awesome."

Akira smirked. "There's more."

"Huh- no, ah I don't wanna take too much..." Ryuji objected even as he watched in shittily concealed want. 

"C'mon, Ryuji~."

The blonde sighed, carefully putting the necklace back in the box and sitting it on his own lap before opening the next one. After a few moments of confused silence, Ryuji murmured, "Uh... I'm sorry, man, but... Are you sure she'd like this...?" He asked doubtfully, his brow knitting together adorably. 

Akira chuckled. "It's for you." 

And now it looked like Ryuji was about to have a stroke. "Oh- I couldn't- this must have cost a shitton-"

"It didn't cost anything." 

"Akira..." He whined, biting his lip. "I can't take somethin' this cool from you-"

"Please?" Ryuji hated it when Akira looked at him like that, his eyes so overtly hurt behind those glasses that somehow made him even more attractive. 

"I-I..."

"Do you not like it?"

Ryuji gasped. "Of course I do! It's 'effin amazin'-"

Akira gently took hold of his hand and slid it onto his ring finger, thanking the Jewelry Gods that it actually fit. 

"Shit..." Ryuji mumbled, trying not to make how much he loved it obvious. The band was a deep ebony, and right in the center was a gold ( _real_ gold, Ryuji was guiltily sure) skull with rubies (those were  _definitely_ real rubies, oh  _fuck_ it must have cost a  _fortune)_ where the eye sockets were. "Are you sure?"

Akira caressed his cheek lovingly, earning a shiver from Ryuji; the blonde would never get used to being touched so  _gently..._ "C'mon, it's not a big deal. You didn't act like this with the necklace."

"Well... I mean, that's for Mom and... shit, this must have cost so much..." Akira kept staring at him until he met his eyes, and oh god they were so soft and patient and  _loving,_ so fucking  _beautiful_ too, and Ryuji placed his hands on his shoulders and gently kissed him, both of them blind to the disgusted stares directed towards them. 

"One day I'm gonna pay you back for bein' so nice to me." Ryuji promised solemnly. 

Akira laughed softly,, kissing him again. "You already do."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 The closer it got to her birthday, the more anxious Ryuji became. Every single time Akira checked his phone, there was a new text. The conversations were repetitive, but Akira never got tired no matter how many times they had the exact same talk; if he ever let his walls down enough, he'd probably have to ask Ryuji to do the same thing for him, after all, but even more than that, he just genuinely loved Ryuji and valued his happiness over anything else, especially something as stupid as repetition. 

Two days before the date, he got another text from Ryuji:

_You really think this is good enough for her?_

_Hmmmm. Candles, a necklace, a gift card to her favorite store and another for her favorite restaurant, and a fucking adorable dolphin sweater... I think that's good._

_But like, good enough?_

_Can I ask you something?_

_Yeah?_

_Do you try this hard every year?_

_Well, yeah. Why?_

_You're so fucking sweet._

_-_- So are you._

_I'm so glad I met you._

_Me too, man. You have no idea._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that same evening, that Sae woman was drinking coffee and bitching about someone called "Futaba" to Sojiro, obviously not caring about the fact that her little sister probably missed her and the even more obvious fact that Sojiro was irritated, when Akira's phone rang. He dropped the cloth he was cleaning one of the tables with to answer it, greeted by the familiar sound of Ryuji's voice, though the anger was definitely a new sound- "Did you get my texts? IT'S FUCKING BULLSHIT!"

Even with as loud as Sae was talking, there were still only three people in Leblanc, so Ryuji's voice naturally filled the entire room. Sojiro and Sae stared at him, Akira staring back blankly for as few moments, stunned, but the second Sojiro opened his mouth Akira booked it up to his room, answering, "No, I didn't see them yet what happened?"

"THOSE STUPID FUCKIN' ASSHOLES ARE MAKING HER WORK ON HER GODDAMN BIRTHDAY!!!"

"What- Didn't she request it off?"

"YEAH, BUT SOME BITCH QUIT SO HER BOSS IS MAKIN' HER COME IN-  _HER,_ WHEN THERE'S A SHITTON OF OTHER PEOPLE THEY COULD INSTEAD! IT'S BULLSHIT! SHE WANTED  _ONE_ DAY OFF AND THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE THAT WORK THERE, THESE SHITTY FUCKING ADULTS, IT'S  _BULLSHIT-"_ Akira didn't say a word, remaining quiet and listening whole Ryuji screamed his heart out, not speaking until Ryuji's fifty-eighth "fuck" cut off on a sob.

"Ryuji? Are you okay?" 

"N- Y-Yeah, fuck- no, no I'm not... Shit, I'm sorry I called you just to fucking scream-"

"Shhh, shhh... It's okay. You can always talk to me, Ryuji-"

 "Fuck- thanks, but I-" His voice was cracking as he fought back tears. "I can't do this right now. I'll call you again later, just, fuck I'm sorry, I'm going now-"  _Click._

Akira cracked his knuckles restlessly, his mind already racing with various solutuons. The day after tomorrow was her birthday; it'd be best to just try something and see where it went. 

Sojiro was waiting for him when he came downstairs. "Seems like you're making good choices in friends."

"He's just upset. His mother is going to have to work on her birthday."

Sojiro'sexpression remained indecipherable as he took a swig of coffee. "That so?"

"Yes. He's very kind." After a few moments of silence, Akira asked, "Do you know a good lemon pie recipe?" 

Sojiro almost spit out his coffee. "Where did that come from?"

"I want to make some lemon pie."

Sojiro's brow furrowed. "You didn't take something up in your room just now, did you...?"

"If you have a cup I am willing to pee in it."

Sojiro pinched the bridge of his nose. "Stop talking and I'll give you a recipe."

"Thank you."

"Can I make it here? After you close tomorrow?" Sojiro frowned. "And can my friend come over and help me with it?"

"Does he or you even know how to cook?"

"Yes. We are both very talented at it." Akira had never even thought to ask Ryuji if he could do that kind of thing. 

Sojiro sighed. "How about you bring him here tomorrow and we'll go from there?"

"Sounds fair."

Sojiro chuckled drily. "You know, with how well you can brew a cup of coffee now, I would think you'd be trying to bring over some girl."

"...I'm a criminal."

Sojiro huffed, gesturing towards the table Akira had been cleaning earlier. "Finish that and go to bed already."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryuji never called him back. Akira texted him a few times without a response, and right when he started considering leaving Leblanc to make sure he was okay, Ryuji texted back,  _I'm sorry I'm just still really pissed rn._

_Do you want to talk about it?_

_No. I'm sorry._

_Tomorrow morning?_

_Alright._ Akira got the feeling he was only agreeing to make him feel better.  _You need to go to sleep, it's late._

 _So do you._ Ryuji didn't reply to Akira after that, so Akira sighed and just sent a  _Good night, I hope you feel better. <3 _and went to sleep. 

Ryuji was still distraught when they met at the station the next morning, mumbling a half-hearted, "Hey, Akira..."

"Hey." Akira pulled him into a hug; Ryuji mumbled against his chest, "She's working all day and night today... She's not even gonna get much sleep tonight and then she's gotta work on her fucking birthday..."

"I know... I'm sorry."

" 'S not your fault." Ryuji pulled away, forcing a smile. "How are you?"

"Good. Can you come over today?"

He arched an eyebrow. "Won't Sojiro mind...?"

"No."

He visibly cheered up. "Thanks, man."

"Don't mention it. I already have our plans made."

"Plans?"

"Yup~."

Ryuji tilted his head. "What are they?"

"Not telling~."

"What- Why?"

"It's a surprise~."

"C'mon, man."

"I'm not going to tell you~." 

And he didn't, despite Ryuji's constant badgering throughout the entire day. When school finally ended and they entered Leblanc, Sojiro's eyes narrowed at the sight of the blonde. "Are you another delinquent?"

Ryuji's eyes stretched. "Uh- no, sir!"

"Do you like coffee?"

"Uh..." He glanced at Akira for help, who gave him a barely perceptible nod. "Y-Yes, sir!"

Sojiro started to make a cup and Ryuji prayed he wouldn't be expected to drink it. "Don't know a lot of blondes that dress like that and aren't delinquents."

"Uh... I. .."

"That ring is  _very_ interesting." Sojiro smirked.

"U-Uh..." Ryuji finally cracked under the pressure. "Th-Thanks! Akira-" Akira quickly shook his head, but it was too late; Sojiro started to laugh. 

"Hoooo, boy! Thought the reason you couldn't get girls was because you're a  _criminal,_ Akira!" Akira opened his mouth to come up with an explanation, but Ryuji's blush was a dead giveaway regardless of any amazing speech he could ever give. 

Sojiro finally stopped himself, sighing in exasperation as he glanced the pair over. "You just  _can't_ pick an easy route in life, huh kid?" He said to Akira, who glanced away, unable to respond. "Anyway, I bought you the stuff to make lemon pie-" Ryuji audibly gasped when he found out why Akira had brought him here- "and I'm just going to leave the recipe and... take my own leave... But first." He skillfully poured far-too dark coffee into an ornate mug. "Let's see how you like this... Was your name Suckonmytoe?"

Akira's eye twitched while Ryuji just burst into laughter; he hated his father's name anyway. "Ryuji. Thanks for the coffee." He casually tilted it up to his lip without taking a drink "Mmmmm, it's soooooooo good!"

"You didn't drink it."

"Ryuji is deathly allergic to coffee but he wanted to he polite-"

"Shut up, Akira."

Ryuji blanched under Sojiro's stare, forcing himself to take a sip. "Ngh- yeah, it's, h-hot." He placed it down, wincing as he felt his tongue start to blister. "St-strong and hot. But still good!" 

Sojiro went into another laughing fit, plucking his glasses off and dabbing at his eyes with his knuckles. "Ah, I like you, kid. You didn't have to actually do that... Oh, the look on your face...!" He patted Ryuji's back, then sauntered away, laughing the whole way to the door. "You kids have fun, alright?"

"We will, sir." Akira replied like he wasn't currently irritated as hell towards Sojiro. 

Sojiro reached the door and abruptly turned back to them. "Oh, and Akira?"

"Yes, sir?" 

"If you burn this place down, you better hope you die in the fire." And with that, he left. 

Ryuji chuckled nervously. "He seems pretty cool." He said awkwardly. 

"He wasn't joking."

"...Oh."

"You know who else is cool?"

"Uh-"

"Your mom is veryyyy cool."

"What-"

"They should go out~!"

"WH-WHAT?!?" Ryuji took a step back, his tone horrified. "Th-That'd make you my brother or something!"

"I'm not related to that asshole."

Ryuji shook his head, clearly flustered. "You're insane..." 

"Awwww." Akira fake-pouted. "So you don't want that that to happen?"

"H-Hell no! He's not nice enough for her!" 

Akira smiled, a sappy, stupid grin he'd never had before. "Ryuji, you're so cute and perfect."

 "Akira, you're such an 'effin kiss-ass." Regardless, Ryuji had the same idiotic smile as he checked the recipe. "So, we gotta preheat the oven first-"

"You preheat my oven, Ryuji." The boy snickered as he crossed over to the oven, doing stuff to turn it on and preheat it that Akira couldn't follow. "You actually know how to cook?"

"For the most part." He turned back a few moments later, glancing down at the paper. 

"You're so talented."

"Heh. I know." Ryuji's eyes shimmered as he read the next part. "M'kay, we need one of those pie thingies-"

"I take it back."

"Oh?" Ryuji teased, his smile growing. "Let's see you do it better."

"It's called a-" He glanced down as subtly as possible, "-a pie dish."

The blonde scoffed. "It says that right there, too! That doesn't sound like the real thing, though, not my fault you know things-"

"I don't know if that's what it's called, either."

Ryuji laughed, the sound like the background music in heaven. "You drive me crazy."

Akira chortled, hugging Ryuji from behind. "So do you."

Ryuji leaned back and kissed him; Akira pulled away after a moment, singing out, "I got you distracted~." 

"Aww, for real. You know you always distract me." He tilted his head. "That was s'posed to be a compliment."

"I know, sweetie." Ryuji's face flushed at his using the same nickname his mother often did, but Akira didn't seem to notice. "Sojiro left all the stuff we'd need over here."

 Ryuji frowned all he followed his gaze. "Okay, I'm an idiot."

"You're just blonde."

He rolled his eyes as he grabbed the needed dish and that non-stick spray shit. "You should bleach your hair, too." 

"Um. No."

Ryuji snickered as he sprayed it down, asking, "Why the hell not?"

"Because I'm not cute enough to pull it off like you are."

He huffed, stopping what he was doing and focusing solely on him. "That's bullshit and you know it. You are the most attractive person-"

"I know." 

He frowned, placing the pan down. "Uh... you're distractin' me again." Ryuji tried to say it casually, like his mind wasn't drowning in thoughts of just how fucking  _hot_ Akira was. "Okay, I'll  do the rest of the crust and you start the other shit."

Akira nodded and focused on the work, following the instructions to make the pie's filling carefully. Milk, lemon juice, salt; Akira was just starting to crack the eggs when something slimy ran over his face.

He whirled around, and of course it was Ryuji touching him, his hands a mess of graham cracker crumbs, butter, and sugar. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Decoratin'."

Akira restrained a snicker, keeping his expression deadpan. "I thought we were focusing?"

"But you looked so cute, all focused n' shit..."

Akira smirked, dumping the yolk in the bowl and placing the shells on top of Ryuji's hair in a half-assed replica of a crown. "And you look like a prince~."

Ryuji laughed harder, the sound the sweetest thing in existence. Within five minutes, any extra food was somewhere on their uniforms, skin, or hair and then the oven dinged to announce it'd preheated enough. 

"Please warm my oven, Ryuji." 

Ryuji playfully smacked his shoulder with a dish rag he'd been using to clean his face, then slid the mess that would hopefully turn into a pie crust inside. "You ain't even finished your part yet, have you?"

"Almost."

"It says that next you've gotta whip that shit-"

"Please whip my shit, Ryuji."

Akira couldn't tell if his face was that red from laughing or blushing. "You're so 'effin funny, dude." Ryuji took the bowl and started to do it for him, the noise of the whisk hitting the bowl quite loud.

"Oh. Oh God yes, Ryuji, harder,  _faster-"_

Ryuji almost dropped it from laughing so hard, literally falling to the ground and making noises that sounded like he was dying. Akira dropped down next to him, crying, "Are you okay? Ohmy-"

Ryuji waved his hand dismissively, struggling to regain control of himself. "Y-Yeah, you're just... h-hilarious..."

"You're the only one that thinks my jokes are funny."

"Then everyone else is stupid cuz you're 'effin amazing." 

"I love you."

That snapped Ryuji out of it. "H-Huh?"

Akira smiled softly, gently rubbing some of the food off of Ryuji's face. "I'm sorry, I know it's fast, but it's true. I love you. You're just... perfect. You mean everything to me, Ryuji-"

Ryuji abruptly yanked him closer, a shiver rolling through them both from the feeling of being so close together. "You love me? For real?" His brow was creased, his eyes overtly anxious and hopeful. 

Akira kissed the top of his head affectionately. "Of course. I love you."

Ryuji had... never thought that would happen. "I love you too, man." He hugged Akira tighter, resting his chin on his shoulder. Akira Kurusu actually... loved _him_ , a complete fucking mess that the entire school hated- fuck, even his own father hadn't thought of him as anything more important than a fucking punching bag. "You... You're everything to me, too, I don't... Fuck, I don't know what I'd do without you at this point, it's kinda 'effin pathetic but I love you and," his voice started to quiver, "and please don't ever leave me no matter how stupid and annoyin' I am, please, I promise when I start to get on your nerves I'll change, I promise-"

How could Akira's heart simultaneously be melting and breaking? He squeezed the other boy's shoulder, murmuring, "Ryuji, I would never leave you... Fuck, I couldn't." He drew in a deep breath, trying to make his thoughts coherent. "You're the only person that's ever been... nice to me right from the start. You're so fucking kind, and brave, standing up to Kamoshida like that wasn't stupid, it was admirable, you're amazing, my favorite person in the entire world...I love you so much..."

Ryuji was going to cry if he didn't do something; leaning up, he cupped Akira's face and tenderly kissed him, both of them closing their eyes. It only lasted for a few moments, then he murmured against their lips, "Thank you... Akira..."

Said boy returned the gesture, actually deepening it this time. Fuck... He tasted like the whipped cream he must have snuck when Akira wasn't looking, his tongue so warm and soft and  _sweet_ against Akira's own, and he had one hand fondling Ryuji's cheek while the other stroked his hair, ridiculously soft despite how many times he must have bleached it, and they were pressed so close he could  _feel_ Ryuji's heart race, and the blonde's hands were on the back of Akira's neck and shoulders, pulling him even closer and- and-

_Ding!_

They both jumped as the oven went off, laughing awkwardly before they finished what they'd started. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Sakamoto-san sighed as she went up to the stairs to their apartment. She knew Ryuji was upset that she'd had to work on her birthday, but she was just glad she was off now; he always cared more about today than she did herself, but hopefully he wasn't  _too_ emotional-

The second she flicked on the light, shredded pink paper was thrown into the air; she glanced down and saw Ryuji and Akira crouching next to the door and literally throwing ripped-up construction paper in the air like it was confetti. 

 God, they were such adorable little losers. 

"Hey, Mom!" Ryuji said casually, like this was a normal, everyday occurence. "How was work?"

She smiled, exhausted, as she dropped her purse on the table. "Hey, sweetie. Hey, Akira. It was the same as always. How was school?"

"Happy birthday!" Ryuji said like that was an answer while Akira threw some more "confetti."

 "I hope you're going to clean all that up later," She teased, feeling her heart start to melt as she looked at them.

"C'mon, you know I will." Ryuji replied. She started to go towards the kitchen- "Hey! You can't go in there yet!" She, of course, started walking faster. The boys followed her in just as she gasped, staring at all the boxes on the counter. 

"What are these?"

"What do you think?" Ryuji said playfully, awkardly sidling between her and the table; both she and Akira noticed the glimpse of pain in his eye from how much it hurt his leg to walk thay way. "Hold on." He continued, completely ignoring that. "There's an order you gotta open 'em in."

"Ryuji- There's so much here, you shouldn't have-" 

"Hey, I get about this much every year, don't I?" Ryuji responded, shoving the first thing- the gift cards- in her hand. Akira smiled as he listened to their playful banter, the way she looked so happy at everything he'd got for her; tears literally swelled in her eyes at the dolphin sweater, and she took the time to check out the scent of every one of the candles. 

Then, on the last box, Ryuji introduced it as, "And this one is from Akira."

"Oh?" Both of their eyes went wide.

Akira hastily said, "It is not-"

Ryuji gently elbowed him. "Yes, it is."

She laughed softly, her smile so big it must have hurt. "You boys are so adorable." Both of them blushed as she opened the next box, her whole body going stiff when she saw the necklace. "Oh- Oh no, I can't accept this." She said, staring at Akira anxiously. 

"Why?"

"This must have cost so much-"

"Well, now I know where Ryuji gets it from."

"Oh, God... I knew you'd bought him that ring." She laughed nervously, placing the lid back on the box. "Here."

She stretched her arm out towards Aira, who just gently pushed it back. "Please accept this."

"But... how can you... You don't even know us that well-"

Akira sighed. "Buy you two are genuinely the kindest people in my life." His eyes moved to take both of them in. "Really... You deserve nice things. Both of you."

They were both blushing furiously. Finally, she murmured, "Thank you. Both of you."

Ryuji laughed nervously. "D-Don't mention it. Hey, who's hungry?"

Sakamoto-san smiled at the subject change- she had taught him so well!- and opened the fridge, saying, "I brought some food last night, it'll only take a minute to heat it all back up-" And then her voice broke off on a sob.

 Ryuji jumped, temporarily forgetting what they'd left in there. "M-Mom? Are you-"

"You made this for me?" She replied, her eyes watering. She hadn't even thought of those in ages, at least not since the candle, but even then she hadn't... ever though that...

"Well, yeah. Me n' him did."

Tears were running down her cheeks as she turned back to them and crushed them both in a hug. "You're so... I can't... Th-Thank you.. You don't even know how happy I am right now."

They both hugged back, Akira mouthing to Ryuji, "Mission success." 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, Akira was half-asleep in Ryuji's bed, remembering how the rest of the night had gone down- they had helped her cook and she'd cried again when they actually started eating, and both of them had supported her as much as possible until she'd finally got so exhausted they insisted she get some rest. She had the day off tomorrow; Akira was sure Ryuji had something planned he hadn't told Akira yet.

He thought Ryuji was asleep, until he heard, "It means a lot to me, that you helped so much with all of this."

"It was nothing. Your mom is awesome."

"Yeah." Ryuji chuckled softly, shifting closer to Akira. "So are you. I... never really said this, but you don't deserve all that shit that happened to you, either. And whenever your parents realize what they're missing and come to take you back from Sojiro, I'm not letting them."

Akira stiffened, not responding. 

"Are you okay?"

"No... Don't say that. They'll hurt you." He remembered that look of pain in his eyes from his leg mere hours ago. "They make Kamoshida look like a kitten."

Ryuji frowned. He'd never heard Akira's voice sound so... fragile. "I don't care. You... don't need to go back to that bullshit. I'm sure Mom and Sojiro wouldn't want that, either."

"It doesn't matter." He replied hollowly, wishing Ryuji hadn't brought this up. "They can't do anything about it. You know all your 'shitty adult' rants are true."

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter. I'm not going to let them take you from me." He didn't hear Akira crying at all, just felt his tears drip onto his shirt. "I promise."

"What are you going to do, then?" Akira's voice had never once been this quiet, either, and that was  _really_ saying something. 

"Whatever it takes."

"Why?"

"Uh... Well, I love you. And.. I don't have a place to... belong, you know. But... right next to you, I feel like... like I've found home or soemthin'. And I know you said you feel like an outcast, but... I'll always want you by my side."

To both of their utmost shock, Akira sobbed. "Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do." He said firmly. 

Akira shivered, holding him tighter. "Thank you."

"Thank  _you,_ Akira." Ryuji held him as his tears gradually stopped, his breathing getting heaiver as he finally fell asleep. He smiled softly, his fingers gently brushing that dark hair, his own eyes finally starting to close. He'd never felt so strongly about anything, which was really saying something with how passionate he was. Akira had looked after him so much. Of course he was always going to do the exact same thing for him, he thought as he finally drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't know jack shit about cooking, so I Googled a lemon pie recipe and tried. I probably should have researched before writing that first chapter to see if lemon pie is even a thing in Japan... Well, too late now. I have never once been as stressed out writing something as I was with this, it just took way too much time and wasn't as good as I wanted it to be. Sorry.
> 
> That part where Sojiro messed up his name... remember that part where you could confess your love to Ryuji in the game? And the MC dude referred to Ryuji by his last name? Please tell me I'm not the only one that heard him say "Suck on my toe" becuase I SWEAR IT HAPPENED.
> 
> I hope it isn't too obvious that there was another thing supposed to happen after they make out and the oven goes off; I decided the next scene I'd wrote was fucking stupid so I scrapped it. 
> 
> ...And this fic taught me that I'm only suited to write long stories of angst and violence, not fluff. *sigh* I hope it's not too obvious how painful it was for me to write this, I really did try my best.


End file.
